Okada Izō
, Okada Izou |voicea = Yoshino Hiroyuki |illus = lack |class = AssassinSilver |atk = 1,277/6,879 |hp = 1,592/8,844 |gatk = 9,310 |ghp = 11,991 |stars = 3 |cost = 7 |cc = qqaab |id = 210 |attribute = Man |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 55% |starabsorption = 97 |stargeneration = 25% |npchargeatk = 0.79% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Semi-Reverse S |traits= Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Neutral・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank -= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |31 = |4}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |8}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |51 = |4}} |52 = |61 = |8}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Fūma Kotarō. *He is the first 3 limited Servant. *He was the most grailed servant of 2018. Images Saint Graphs= Okada portrait 1.png|Stage 1 Okada portrait 2.png|Stage 2 Okada portrait 3.png|Stage 3 Okada portrait 4.png|Stage 4 OkadaIzouArcadeCardStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= Icon_S210.png|Stage 1 OkadaIzouStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 OkadaIzouStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 OkadaIzouFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 OkadaIzouGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) OkadaIzouStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) OkadaIzouStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) OkadaIzouFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S210 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S210 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S210 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Okadasprite1.png|Stage 1 Okadasprite2.png|Stage 2 Okadasprite3.png|Stage 3 S210 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S210 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S210 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Okada1sheet.png|Stage 1 Okada_2.png|Stage 2 For_some_reason_i_kinda_dislike_this_guy_but_yeah_anyway_here's_stage_3_okada_sheet.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE805.png|Fang-Sharpening Shadow Blade CE808.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: GUDAGUDA Tosa Dōmei CE0959.png|Cotton Muffler (Valentine CE) CE993.png|Riot of Cherry Blossoms CE1051.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Okada Izō |-| Others= OkadaIzouArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) OkadaIzouDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 8 OkadaIzouDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 8 Lack Izou.jpg|Illustration by lack|link=https://twitter.com/lalalalack/status/1157475309479849984 OkadaIzouIllust01.png|Illustration by lack OkadaIzouIllust02.jpg|Illustration by lack okada pup.jpg|Puppy Izō by lack OakdaIzouAndSakamotoRyoumaIllust.png|Izō, Ryōma and Oryō by lack OkadaIzouIllust03.png|Illustration by lack OkadaIzouIllust04.png|Illustration by lack OkadaIzouIllust05.png|Illustration by lack OkadaIzouIllust06.png|Illustration by lack Category:GUDAGUDA/Koha-Ace Category:Japanese Servants